A Long Awaited Reply
by newfiechick
Summary: This is my first fanfic. This is a story about Sam and Harrison.Rated M for future chapters...Please R&R... i need to know someone's read my story.
1. Chapter 1

A long awaited reply

Chapter 1: Disbelief and hugs

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of popular.

This story takes place after Sam finds out that Brooke and Harrison slept together over spring break.

This is my first chapter so please read and review; if I get enough I'll post the second chapter.

Sam's pov

I can't believe that Brooke and Harrison slept together, because of him and his feelings for me I may have lost George forever. I can't believe I was dumb enough to kiss him. He told me that he never wanted to speak to me again. Now I'm the one who never wants to speak to him again. How could this happen? Me and Harrison have been friends for so long, now all the sudden he loves me. Well in a way I love him too but not in the way he wants me to.

"Sam? Sam can I come in?" called Brooke from outside my bedroom door.

"Sure" I called pushing my chair back to face the door.

Brooke pushed open my door, her mascara was running and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Brooke are you alright? I'm not angry with you, a little hurt but far from mad." I said getting up and hugging her.

"I know, I just feel so awful, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was upset over Jaime, and Harrison was just there" Brooke said between sobs.

I let Brooke go and we talked about everything that was going on between me, Harrison, and George, and between her and Jaime. I really wasn't mad at her, it was Harrison I was so mad at him. As me and Brooke continued to talk I realized that it wasn't George that I wanted, it was in fact Harrison, he was the one I loved.

"I love him Brooke" I said looking past Brooke at my laptop.

"Who George or Harrison?" She asked leaning into my gaze.

"Harrison" I replied with a smile. "I think I'll email him" I added getting up and crossing to my desk, I sank down in the chair. Brooke didn't say anything she just placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and left my room. I opened the new mail message and let my fingers do the work.

Dear Harrison,

I don't where to begin, we've been friends for so long, this is hard. So I'll start it in a similar way you did.

It's a nice day, I'm sitting on my bed, downstairs I can hear Mike and my mom talking about the baby. Brooke is making your favorite, chocolate chip cookies, I know because the scent fills my bedroom. I think I'm scared of a breakup, we've been best friends for ever Harrison, think of what could happen if we broke up, did that ever cross your mind? Because it crossed mine, I couldn't stand it if I lost you.

I was using George as an excuse, but me and him are over and I realized that it was never George that I wanted or loved. Harrison it's you, it's always been you. I just couldn't see it and I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize that. Nothing feels like it's happened until I've told you. You know me better then anyone, and that's the way I like it. I know I said I never wanted to talk to you again, and I'm sorry I hurt you, but I want to give us a try.

I love you Harrison John, this I know is true.

Love, Sam xoxo

I read it over 3 times before I hit the send button, I stared at the blank screen before I made my way downstairs to join Brooke in the cookie baking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A long awaited reply

"Your gonna be late" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders and called back "coming mom." Brooke was already downstairs when I got there. I sat down and looked at the cereal sitting in front of me. I wasn't really hungry, I had so much on my mind. It's been 3 months to the day since I emailed Harrison. George and I made up, we decided to just be friends because he understood how I felt about Harrison.

Brooke and I went to school; we got in separate cars, seeing as how both of us had a car. I got into mine and waited for Brooke to pull out. I stopped to pick up Carmon, when she got in the car I could see she had been crying.

"Carm, what happened?" I asked pulling out of her drive way.

"Just my mom, she's drinking heavily again" Carm said trying so hard not to cry, but to no prevail she couldn't hold in the tears any longer.

"That's it, after school your coming to stay with us, mom and Mike won't mind. You can stay in my room." I said giving her no time to respond. I parked my car next to Brooke's, shut off the engine and Carm and I stepped out.

I found it so weird, how I would walk past Harrison in the hallway and he wouldn't even look at me, he had to have gotten my email. I mean it's been 3 months; it doesn't take 3 months for an email to travel. Maybe he has read it, but he's not sure how to reply. I parted ways with Carm and headed for my locker. I looked up just in time to see Josh walking towards me.

"Hey Sam" he said smiling at me.

"Hey Ford" I said returning his smile even though it was hard to do. I glanced back down at my feet, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sam, hey baby" said Lily. I glanced up just in time to witness Josh and Lily share a passionate kiss. I slipped away from them and went to my locker.

"_22..32..14"_ I mumbled to my self out loud as I spun the dial to the last number. I pushed up on the latch and watched as it slowly swung open. I heard foot steps coming towards me but I paid no attention to them. I grabbed my chemistry book and binder and shoved them in my bag. As I was shutting my locker I glanced down at the floor and saw those familiar black skate shoes. Then I saw that familiar face, the one I've seen everyday of my life. My stomach became an instant house for butterflies, not to mention the knot it tired it's self into. He stood there frozen, just watching me watching him. Finally he spoke.

" I got your email" He said, a smile appeared on his face. I didn't know what to say. I tried to return the smile but it was hard. However I forced my lips into the smile I knew Harrison loved. We didn't talk about my email, or our fights, we just stood there staring at each other until finally the bell rang, a bell that seemed to pull us back to reality.

"I guess we should get to class" said Harrison, extending his hand to me.

"Yea, before the claw gives us an F for being late" I said, lowering my hand into his allowing our fingers to becomes intertwined, Harrison leaned in and kissed me. Our first real kiss as a couple. We walked down the hall hand and hand to chemistry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- One Special Night

This chapter contains mature subject matter. There is a lot of descriptive sexual content.

Harrison and I have been dating for 2 weeks now, and now more then ever I Knew he was the one for me, we were right for each other it took us a while to realize this, me longer then Harrison. We hung out before school, during school, and after school. It was a lot of time to spend with someone but I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

My mom and Mike were taking baby Mac to see her grandparents and Brooke was spending the week at Jaime's and since we had no school I decided to make the best of an empty house. I cleaned it from top to bottom, with Brooke's help of course. After Brooke left I was totally zapped so I went to bed, but just as I was dozing off the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said sounding half asleep.

"Hey babe, whatcha doing?" Asked Harrison.

"Just in bed, I'm so tired so I decided to have an early night, and I spend all day cleaning to make the house presentable for our study session tomorrow" I replied with a yawn.

"Well don't let me keep you awake" Harrison said "night baby"

"Night" I replied. I pushed the off button on the phone and slowly allowed it to fall gently onto it's cradle. I rolled over in my bed and let my eyes slowly close as sleep over took me.

This morning I awoke to the sun on my face. I blinked and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. As I sat up the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose. I looked around, my bedroom door was open and I could hear the soft sounds of You and Me by Lifehouse playing in the kitchen. I squinted into the sunlight that filled the hallway as I made my way to the stairs. I stopped on the bottom stair and peered into the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw. There was Harrison, his back to me, humming to the music and cooking me breakfast. Harrison heard my giggle and spun around.

"Uh, Harrison how's you get in here?" I managed to choke out between giggles.

"Brooke let me in, she had to come back to get something and I was just pulling up so she let me in?" Said Harrison laughing at me, laughing at him.

"Smells good" I said stepping off the stairs and into the kitchen. Harrison met me halfway, he took me in his arms and kissed me.

"It's ready" Harrison said releasing me from his grip. I sat down at the already set table. There was a vase of fresh cut roses set in the middle of the table. I smiled as Harrison set down a plate in front of me then one for himself. After breakfast I helped Harrison clean the dishes, then we took his bag up to my room.

"Shall we start studying?" I asked sinking down in my computer chair.

"Sure" he replied pulling out the biology study guide and taking a seat next to me.

I pushed the play button on my cd player, music was the only way we'd make it through the claw's study guide. A few hour's and 3 cd's later we had finally made it through the study guide.

"Okay we need to go through it one more time" Harrison said without looking at me. I got up and went to my bed, and allowed myself to fall backwards onto it. Harrison quickly followed, he sank down on the bed next to me. For the longest time, we just lid there staring at each other. Then finally he inched closer to me, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me with more passion then ever. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and flicked it around while his hands made their way up my shirt, he was exploring my body and I was letting him. We broke the kiss long enough for Harrison to pull my shirt over me head, he tossed it on the floor and we continued the kiss. My hands lingered in her hair for a moment or two before trailing them down his back, then played with the hem of his shirt, we broke the kiss and I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it next to mine on the floor.

Harrison trailed his hands all over my body, he played with the clasp of my bra, showing no signs of being ready to take it off, I let him play. For a non athletic guy, Harrison was pretty buff. After dropping his shirt I leaned to kiss him again, but Harrison placed a finger to my lips.

"Are you sure your ready?" he asked in his normal soothing tone.

"Positive" I said as I leaned in and kissed him. While we were kissing my hands clumsily searched for the button on his jeans. After minutes of searching I found the button and undid it. We broke the kiss again as we both removed out pants. Harrison's boxers were beginning to bulge and tighten, this was turning me on even more.

Harrison took a moment to look at me, he ran his hands up my body, his lips brushed the nape of my neck sending waves of pleasure up through my body. He reached around my back and finally felt ready to take off my bra. It fell around my shoulders and he pulled it off dropping it to the floor. He trailed his hands down my body, his lips landed on my right nipple, he took it in his mouth and sucked it. I let out a few soft moans as his wet lips made my nipple turn hard, his hands were climbing up my inner thigh before he pulled off my thong. It took him a few minutes before he was ready to take off my thong, he took it off and flung it to the floor. I knew he still needed to explore my body so I allowed him too.

Harrison slipped a finger inside of me; I arched my back to welcome his finger. He slid his finger around inside me then pulled it out. After a few minutes he removed his finger and put his mouth where his finger had been. He licked some of the juices that came out, when he pulled his finger out. His lips brushed over my clit and I let out a low satisfying moan. Harrison smiled and began to suck on my clit. I bucked my hips against his mouth gently. He lifted his head a placed his lips on mine in a passionate kiss. The moment our lips touched I could taste myself on him, it was a turn on. As we kissed Harrison pressed against me, I could feel his boxers tighten. I slid my hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his smooth shaft. Harrison moaned in my mouth while me kissed. I pulled out my hand, and fingered the waste band of his boxers, I felt him smile against my mouth and I pulled them down. Harrison broke the kiss and pulled off his boxers and kicked them to the floor. I ran my hands down his chest feeling every muscle flex under my touch, his body looked so good to me. I looked at the free standing erection, then up at Harrison. His eyes were telling me what he wanted. I lowered my head while keeping my eyes on his. I was teasing him, I opened my mouth and let my tongue play against his cock.

"Sam stop teasing" Harrison said through quickened breathing.

I smiled at him and winked, then I took his length in my mouth, slowly moving my mouth up and down over his cock. Harrison moaned and laced his fingers through my hair. He thrust his pelvis up a bit which thrust his cock all the way into my mouth. I felt a little pre-cum in my mouth so I pulled my mouth off his cock and swallowed.

"Why'd you stop?" Harrison asked his voice raspy with arousal. I didn't answer him, I just positioned myself on the bed, my head on the pillow. Harrison got the hint and spread my legs slowly bending them a little. He straddled me, his hands supporting his weight on either side of me. He lowered himself inside me, I arched my back upon entry. Yea it hurt at first but the pain was masked by gentle waves of pleasure. Both our breathing was in sync with each others, both of us was reaching the edge but we held on. I saw that look on Harrison's face, the one that told me he was about to go over the edge, so we both let go. Harrison moaned loudly, almost as loud as me. When Harrison came inside me, his toes curled and his body went rigid. He pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside me. We lay side by side, both panting for air, allowing ourselves to come back down.

"I love you" Harrison said leaning over me and kissing my forehead.

"Me too" I said my lips catching his. Harrison got up, pulled his boxers and jeans back on before leaving my room. I stared after him, but he didn't say a word. I shrugged off the "Sam you were horrible feeling" and sat up, I grabbed his shirt from the floor and held it to my nose; it smelt like him, a smile crossed my face. I took my time getting ready; I pulled a new bra and thong out of my dresser. I pulled a halter top out of my closet and a pair of jeans with rips in the knees. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail and then brushed my teeth.

I found Harrison sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. "Was he crying?" I asked myself, he was. I walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he pushed the chair back and I sank down onto his lap and his arms found my waist. I wrapped both my arms around his neck and hugged him. When I let him go, I placed a hand gently on his chin and tilted his head up. His eyes were red and puffy and there were tear stains on his cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked in my natural Sammy tone. My hand was still on his chin because I knew the minute I let go his head would drop back down.

"Nothing babe" Harrison sniffled, his eyes still dropped even though I was holding his head up.

"Harrison, don't lie to me" I said letting go of his chin. His head didn't drop back down; instead he lifted his eyes and looked into mine.

"Sammy, I love you with all my heart, but I'm scared. Scared that it's gonna come back, I don't want it to come back?" He said looking at me. I knew what he meant when he said "it". I nodded and he continued.

"I'm not gonna lie to you and say that I regret what me and Brooke did, I don't regret being with her, but what I do regret is not telling you. I don't want to lose you. We've been friends for like ever, and…" Harrison's voice trailed off, and he was no longer looking at me.

"Baby, I know you don't regret what you and Brooke did, and I'm not expecting you to. I love you and I forgive you and Brooke" I said tilting his head so that he was looking at me, I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. Then I saw it, that familiar Harrison smile, which made me smile. His eyes met mine, they were red and puffy, but they were the same eyes that I looked into every day since we were kids.

I placed my head on his shoulder, I felt the steady beat of his heart against my chest, his hands found their way around my waist.


End file.
